NOT a Diary
by Maximum Mellark
Summary: This is a diary- excuse me, notebook of Maximum Ride. my first fanfic ever! and i suck at summaries Rated T JUST in case
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!!!! This is my first fanfic EVER, so go easy on me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. If I did, the series would be much worse.**

* * *

**MAX**

Hello, umm... apparently the stupid freaking whitecoats want me to write in this notebookey thing to "test my literary ability". Oh Sure. I think the real reason they want me to do it is so they can punish me for calling them 'Stupid freaking whitecoats'. WHATEVER. My name is Maximum Ride. I'm nine-ish . this stupid freaking whitecoat named Jeb had us all choose our name for some apparent reason. I live in a cage. In a lab. Ha, my address would look something like this:

Cage #2

Lab Wing "Experiments"

The Freaking SCHOOL

Nevada? USA?

(Not that I'd ever get any mail)

Why "Experiments" you ask?

Well, the stupid freaking whitecoats were all like, " Hey let's put bird DNA in some babies and see what happens!" So, Iggy, this emo kid Fang, and I are three mutant bird-kid things. In a cage. With freaking wings. So yeah.

Uhh…. That's all for now cuz the whiteco-----

**LATER**

**MAX**

Sorry about the abbreviated ending there, the whitecoats had a spur of the moment idea that I should run around a room _Right Then._ Well there's nothing new now. Hmmm… I think I'll Just start listing a bunch of random long words that make me sound smart!

Hypothermia Pythagorean Prestidigitation antidisestablishmentarianism

(hanging around doctor/scientist things rubs off on you. Also some wacko experiment died from it)

~Max

P.S. This is NOT a diary.

* * *

**Phew! That took awhile to type! Ok I'll Post the next chapter if I could just get one teensey-weensie **

**Little review**


	2. Chapter 2

**AAAAHHHH!!!!! You guys reviewed!!!! I am sooo happy!!!! Thanks to my beloved reviewers!! ANYWAY, here's the next Chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Maximum Ride * sob ***

**MAX**

Hello, so here's a list of what happened since I last was able to write: The stupid whitecoats **freaked out **when they found out that I knew all of those big words and also spelled them right (gasp). So they made me take a bunch of "cognitive ability" tests. Fang TALKED. However, the butt face wanted to know why I was writing in a diary. To which I replied, "Since when do YOU talk?" My stupid wings started MOLTING! I know, MOLTING, of all things, oh well, at least Fangs started too, so we just scratch each other's wings and wait for Iggy's to start. We got a new cage mate. It's this new girl, who calls herself Nudge. She's African-American, and won't SHUT UP. It's sooo annoying. Fang, Iggy, and I have decided to call it the Nudge Channel: All Nudge, all the time. Well, at least she's asleep now.

Iggy just got taken in for some random testing thing, so I'm alone with the emo kid and the girl who can't stop talking. Oh Joy.

**Max**

**P.S. Contrary to Fang's belief, this is not a Diary!**

**LATER**

**MAX**

Iggy's blind. The STUPID whitecoats decided to TRY to make his night vision better, but obviously failed. A newer whitecoat carried him out, unconscious, before bringing us a little bit bigger of a meal. Maybe she felt a little bit human still. New whitecoats always do. Then they become heartless. He woke up a little while ago and asked why all the lights were out and I said that they weren't and had to break the news to him. (The new whitecoat had told me) Iggy hasn't spoken since.

Poor Iggy.

**MAX**

**P.S. Still not a diary**

**Soo here it is! Hmmm… I think I'll be greedy and ask for three reviews before posting the next Chappie. Also in reviews ideas would be awesome!**

**~Annika**


	3. AN Update on Loong Pause!

**Hey Guys!! I haven't updated in FOREVER because I have absolutely NO IDEAS on what to write about!! I am putting a poll up on my profile with a couple of ideas for the next chapter. (Yes, there will be a next chapter), I just need to end this extremely long period of writer's block. Please, please, PLEASE send me ideas in the form of reviews!! Just push that little green button. You KNOW you want to. Lots of brownie points for reviewing!**

**~Annika**


End file.
